Dallas's little ball of life
by The outsiders Queen
Summary: What if Old Dally had a little sister he left in new York with their cruel mother when she was just little? what if she went to find him in Tulsa? What if he loved her more then he loved air but worried about his all Precious Rep.? Rated M for future adult themes. might have a bit of Oc/YadaYada
1. Sisters, talks and love

I bounce on my heels, I stood outside the house that might or might not be where my brother is. I got this address from someone at a gas station. I bounce up the stairs, I stopped right in front of the door holding my hand up about to knock.

"Just knock." I mutter to myself sweeping a piece of my blonde hair out from my eyes.

I knock three times then fold my hands over my stomach, after a few seconds a big man with brown hair answered.

"Hello?" He answers the door in a scratchy voice.

"Um is Dallas Winston here?" I ask blushing.

"Yeah, come in." He says moving so I could step in.

"Dal there's a girl here for ya." He calls into the house.

"Really now?" A deeper voice answers back.

The guy lead me to a small room witch seemed to be the livening room. 6 guys sat around the room there eyes all fixed on the tiny TV that was playing Mickey Mouse. All of their eyes snap up to my face as we entered.

"Oh yeah I'm Darry." The guy that answered the door "that is Steve, Two-Bit, Johnny, Sodapop, Ponyboy and Dallas." He said pointing them out.

"Dally she looks like you." 'Two-Bit' chuckles pointing to both of us.

"Evelyn." He whispered my name, his eyes wide as baseballs.

"Dallas." I say calmly but bursting with excitement inside.

"guys can I have a minute alone with her." He asks them herding them towards the front door.

When we were alone he stared at me in amazement eyeing me up and down. I hug him tightly making him gasp for air.

"Oh god, Evelyn how did you find me?" He asks in a low whisper.

"…Dad…" I whisper in low voice mocking him.

"Of course." He snorts crossing his arms with a huff.

"I needed to find you, I don't like living with mom." I say gruffly

"She's better than living me or Dad." He shots back at me.

"You'd be surprised." I snort and roll my eyes as he shots me a questioning look.

"You'd never hit me, would you?" I ask already knowing his answer.

"No never!" He exclaims a bit too loud.

"Then your better than her." I say simply as what I said clicked in his head.

"Oh." Was all he said his mouth open in surprise.

I feel Dallas's lips meet my forehead briefly then pull away and pat my shoulder.

"I'm never going to let us separate again." He whispers softly to me twirling my golden blonde hair around his finger. His blue icy eyes meet mine as are eyes grew softer.

"Guys can come in now." He shouts to them tearing his hand out of my hair.

"So Dal who is this?" Steve asks eyeing me up and down.

"What am I a dog? You're not buying me!" I mutter to myself as I notice them eyeing me.

"Guys this is my sister… Evelyn Sky Winston." Dallas says flawless motioning to me with his hand.


	2. Slut mouths, cake and king two-bit

Back enjoy this it took me forever I mean I keep erasing and writing again. I am legit posting this at 12am like dead tired.

"Oh." They all mutter in surprise.

"Great Winston has an evil partner!" Two-Bit shouts.

"Shut up Two-bit." Dallas snaps rolling his eyes.

"Pony off to bed you got school in the morning." Darry instructed the younger boy.

Dal pulled me off to the side staring into my ice blue eyes that were a mini copy of his, I fake cough to break the awkward silence.

Pov of Dallas…

I studied her face closely; her face was exactly like mine sharp animal looking teeth, ears like a lynx. Her whitish blonde hair fell down to the middle of her back, eyes sparkling pale ice blue. Her new York accent was strong and easy to hear unlike mine was not that easy to hear. She was about 5'2 ,5'3 kinda on the short side but still has that dangerous Winston charm that gets use all of the ladies or in her case boys.

"So…" She says trying to break the awkwardness.

"How old are you?" I ask suddenly without a second though.

"15 I was in 9th grade but I left to come here." She answers sounding bored.

She was wearing a black knee length dress that looked tough on her but on any other girl it would be plain girly, She was wearing a pair of men's converse black that matched her dress. The dress hugged her body showing all of her curves and other features. I stare at her for a minute, I think about what to do with her because honestly I don't even know where in sleeping.

"Darry can we talk?" I ask him quietly walking away from her.

"Sure." He says walking into the kitchen with me.

"Sorry to push her on you but can she stay here until I can find both of us official sleeping arrangements." I ask in a pleading tone I only use in rare events.

"She can stay as long as it takes." Darry answers back simply patting me on the back. "Welcome to parenthood Dallas Winston you're going to hate it." Darry smirks walking away with a laugh as I give an exasperated sigh.

"Eve you're stayin with the Curtsies until I can find us a place savvy?" I say in a dull tone not really caring if she understood or not.

I mentally kick myself for thinking that; I do care just its hard to express it I try to convince myself. I need to shape it up or else she will hate me.

"Um okay." She agrees hesitantly "Where are you going?"

"To look around, I'll be back before you wake up in the morning darling." I say throwing her a wink making her smile.

"Better keep your word." Darry says as I walk out the door lighting a cancer stick.

"I will!" I hiss at him and start towards bucks.

I sit on a stool glumly, I can't take care of someone else I barley take good care of myself. I groan and chug down a beer; I pull my fingers through my dripping hair from the rain outside. You could hear the pitter patter of the tiny droplets hitting the roof.

"Dallas!" I heard my girlfriend squeak hugging me and pecking me on the lips.

"Hey Sylvia." I say kissing her back.

"I heard your sister is living with you now." She says with disgust.

"Yes, got a problem with it?" I ask rudely.

"No, no just think its rude for her to barge in here expecting you to take her in. I mean she has parents for a reason right?" She spits out hugging me closer "and she makes less time for me and you."

"Me and you! Not going to be a you if you keep insulting my sister with the slut thing you call a mouth Whore!" I snarl at her narrowing my eyes and pushing her off of me.

Her hand shots out and slaps me across the cheek leaving a huge red mark. She growls at me and crosses her arms like she's waiting for me to beg for an apology and kiss the spot she stands in.

"Call me when you get you wants straight from your _chores_." She spits out in my ear making me turn red with anger.

"Little whore." I mutter to myself running my hand through my hair again as I chug another beer.

I walk outside into the rain witch has lighted since last time I was outside. I felt the cold liquid soak through my clothing in an instant. I walk home with my head down; I head straight to the Curtis house. I reach the porch and I see a figure hunched over slightly lighting a cigarette.

"Dammit Pone you're going to get a cold!" I chuckles sitting on the wet steps with him. "Trying to light a cigarette in the fuckin rain dummy."

"I tried." He sighs tossing the it to the side carelessly.

We make are way inside I fall back in Darry's recliner and watch Pony tread back to his room with Soda and I close my eyes and drift off to sleep. I dream of the two hers, Sylvia and Evelyn. I wake up scared half to death of the dream I just had, Sylvia was trying to kill Evelyn because she was 'stealing' me away from her. I groan and hop out of the chair and stroll to the kitchen and scramble around searching for food.

"What the hell are ya doin Dally?" I the one and only Soda pop's teasing and somewhat loving toned voice. "Turning into a raccoon eh?"

"Shut up." I mutter slapping him on the head and returned my search for food.

"Cakes in the ice box…" He says trailing off and walking slowly look back a few times with a funny look on his face making me laugh and roll my eyes.

"You're a funny idiot Soda." I say in the middle of laughing.

"More than you can say about Two-bit eh?" He says chuckling.

"What's this about king Two-bit Mathews!?" Two-bit asks strolling into the house slamming the door like always.

"Your far from a king, more like a slave if even." I point out to him grinning as I cut me and him and piece of cake. (Him and I is to proper for old Dally)

"Aw you cut king Two-bit a piece." He says looking at making a kissy face.

"I only cut you a piece to make up for this." I say smacking him upside the head and walking away with my cake happy I got cake.

**Dally's going be a old little softie for his little sis :) so sweet But i promise to you my loyal little reader he will be hot and tough as always. **


	3. play fights,jumpings, shoping and boys

(Later that afternoon)

Evelyn and Soda were hitting off just fine; right now the two were play fighting in the middle of the living room.

"Come on Soda don't let that girl kick your butt!" Steve snorted at the two.

Pony was about to leave to go to go on a walk with Johnny. I was slightly worried but I wouldn't show it. I rubbed Johnny on the head and told the two to watch out for socs, once they left I watched Soda twirl my sister around making her laugh.

"Evelyn, what you wanna do today?" I ask her.

"We Dal were going to play football when Johnny and the kid get back." Steve interjects laughing.

"His name is Pony and if you don't start using it." I snarl at him I hate it when he does that.

He goes quiet after that, after a hour I hear a scream it didn't alarm me I just blew it off. I started wrestling with Two-Bit, I hear another scream.

"Help! Dally!" I hear someone scream, _Johnny, pony!_

"Guys come on!" I say running towards the screams.

Pov of Johnny.

I screamed twice before the one pinning me to the wall held his blade to my throat, they had Pony pinned down with a rag in his mouth. They are cutting him and slugging him, I can't watch this I say squeezing my eyes close.

"Aw is grease goanna cry?" A soc hiss at pony.

"No." He answers weakly.

"Maybe I can change that." He replied back digging the knife in his arm.

We should have had someone drive us, I hear running footsteps that the socs didn't hear. Please be the gang I begged quietly.

"Their buddies are coming hurry!" A soc warns hearing the footsteps.'

They rip the rag out of his mouth and run to their car driving off. I run over to pony he was crying really bad I mean I would to this is his first time being jumped and all. I saw the gang run to the small hurt boy, Soda was crying and Darry was on the verge of crying.

"My entire fault." I mutter as I watch Darry cradle him to his chest.

We all run back to the house Darry starts fixing Pony who passes out on the way here; I take a seat in the recliner. I should have used my blade…

Pov of Evelyn.

"What just happened?!" I ask surprised looking Dal dead in the eyes.

"Hard to explain, but he just got jumped by those damn socs." He growls his eyes resting on the kids beat up body.

"Johnny how are you?" Two-bit says whipping around to face the boy.

"Fine, didn't touch me at all." He chokes out.

"Its not your fault." I whisper to him.

"Yes it is!" He claims loudly.

"How?" I ask him raising my eyebrow.

"I could have pulled my blade and defended the kid or made them beat me up instead of him." He wails out.

"How would that help then, they would have beaten both of you to death if you did that." I point out as he gives into my reason.

"Thanks Evelyn." He says hugging me.

"No problem Johnnyos." I say laughing.

"I'm spaggtti now?" He asks laughing lightly.

"Yep." I say ruffling his hair.

I evenly lie down on the floor and pass out; all I could dream about was New York.

I wake up to the blinding light coming from the window, I prop myself up on my elbows and look around everyone was sleeping in the living room. I chuckle quietly as I notice Darry's the only one gone. I walk to the kitchen to see him cooking pancakes with bacon and milk. I help him set the table and wake the guys up, we did it all in complete silence.

"Mornin Eve." Dallas says patting my back.

"Moring Dally." I say patting his head.

I scarf down my food and chug my milk, Man was I hungry I think to myself. I walk over to Dallas and wait for him to finish his food.

"I need cloths." I point out to him waving my 100 dollars in his face.

"Okay wait a minute and I'll take ya to the store." He says shoving a piece of bacon in his mouth.

"Fine." I say walking to the bathroom I brush through my hair and brush my teeth.

I go through my head what all I need, Cloths, make up, a tooth brush and paste and my own hair brush I also need my own shampoo and conditioner. I throw on an old outfit Darry had in his closet I assumed It used to be his mothers.

"Ready Eve?" Dal call.

"Mhm." I say walking out and following him to the car.

Once we reach the store I veer away from him, don't think he wants to shop for bras and underwear with his 15 year old sister. I got shirts, jeans, underwear, bras and two new jackets. I go to the make up next I know exactly what I need. I grab everything and run around the store getting all I need.

"Got everything." I say with a huff as I found Dal flirting with a girl.

She has long pretty brown hair with emerald colored eyes with creamy pale skin; I wish I was as skinny as her too. She eyed me up and down before handing him her number, I walk off to the check-out place not caring if he followed me there or note.

"That will be 50$ please." The cashier says as I start to give her the 100 someone beats me to it and hands her two 20s and one 10. I look over to thank the person that paid for me.

"Thanks." I say blushing as I look at him.

It's a guy he as shaggy black hair with blue eyes darker than mine, he has a big smile on his face as he hands me my bags.

"Evelyn." I say blushing holding my bags in one hand.

"Brett, maybe we should go for a walk sometime?" He asks smiling warmly.

"I'd love that." I agree smiling right back at him.

"Good here's my number call me later and we can catch a movie or something." He says his eyes growing softer as he starts to walk away.

I find **dal** again and we go back to the curtsies house I put my stuff away where Darry showed me where I can.

**Hey :) goona post this Thursday because it the day i get out of school thus going to make it the first day of hell for are loved greasers :) **


End file.
